1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of establishing application-related communication between mobile electronic devices, the mobile electronic device thereof, and a media sharing method and more particularly, a method of establishing application-related communication between mobile electronic devices according to whether the mobile electronic devices are connected to each other for a first time or later than the first time, the mobile electronic device thereof, and a media sharing method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are some issues related to people's daily life. The issues include:
(A) Group Buying
Most market stores are willing to offer a lower price, i.e. offering a discount, for a specific type of merchandise when customers attempt to buy a larger quantity of this specific type of merchandise. Customers also learn to group together for buying this specific type merchandise they want with a discount.
However, grouping enough customers is no easy task, especially when one customer encounters a specific type of merchandise he/she wants by accident but is bothered by the high price of the specific type of merchandise. If it happens that there are enough nearby customer wanting the same type of merchandise, grouping together with the enough number of nearby customers could be a better way for this customer to buy the specific type of merchandise with a discount.
(B) Reminding
A popular way to remind people of tasks on his/her to-do-list is to set his/her schedule on mobile electronic devices, such as smart mobile phones or tablet computers. However, when a user of a mobile electronic device meets someone who has important businesses related to the user, it is always not easy to remind the user of the important business when they meet so that many missed opportunities for the user occur.
(C) Contact List
A mobile electronic device user, such as a mobile phone user or a tablet computer user, may have multiple groups of contacts in a database of his/her mobile electronic device. Contact groups can be classified into subjects including families, friends, work team members, professional acquaintances, emergency contacts, and etc. One group member of the contact group may maintain a group contact list for the entire contact group and update it periodically. When updates occur, the rest of the members of the contact group have to correspondingly update the group contact list manually, or correctness of the group contact list may fail.
Besides, when a group member intends to update the group contact list, it usually requires complicated manual operations at bad timings, e.g., when the group member is busy, for inputting updated information.
(D) Media Manipulations
In general, conventional portable digital media players (“DMPs”), which are also mobile electronic devices, are capable of allowing their users to (a) transfer compressed media files from a computer to the mobile electronic device by using an associated transfer management program installed on the computer and utilized for establishing a physical connection to the computer, where the physical connection could be a USB cable; (b) store the compressed media files in a non-volatile memory; (c) decode the compressed media files for playback according to various compression algorithms; (d) convert a compressed or uncompressed digital file to an analog stream, and potentially process signals of the analog stream to enhance audio and video of the analog file; (e) process and amplify the signals of the analog stream; and (f) produce high-fidelity audio and video, which may be played, paused, fast-forwarded, rewound, skipped or replayed instantly and on-demand.
Also, typically in the case of audio DMPs (e.g., the “iPod Nano”), the mobile electronic device may include a relatively small digital display window that provides information regarding the audio files stored on the mobile electronic device, where the information may include a song title or an artist name. The mobile electronic device may also be utilized for viewing (or modifying) a sequence of audio files currently stored on the mobile electronic device.
However, data transfer and advanced sorting/sequencing of audio/video selections are difficult or impossible for a user to accomplish unless the DMP is connected to the computer, which does not allow the user to insert new content or make other desirable modifications to original contents stored on the DMP, such as modifying the sequence of the audio/video selections stored on the device while the player device is not physically connected to the computer. Moreover, non-technical users of the audio/video players are usually restricted from creating, editing and managing custom “playlists” (i.e., fixed song sequences), where a user is usually allowed by the mobile electronic device to develop and use a variety of customized playlists.
Also disadvantageously, the display and user interface on the mobile electronic device are typically limited in size, including the use of multi-functional buttons which are complex for many users and/or are not touch-sensitive, thereby discouraging non-expert users from viewing, modifying, and even sharing the playlists and the sequence of audio files stored on the DMP.